La Bête
by Elvira-baba
Summary: Après 22 ans de paix,la menace revient sur la génération d'Harry Potter. Que fera t-il lorsque la menace vient de Poudlard et s'en prend à sa famille?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Espoir (je sais c'est très banale mais tant pis!)

Auteur: 

La Grande Elvira-baba!

Infos:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling!

Note:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

Prologue:

Rouge, rouge sang, rouge passion ... Cette délicieuse couleur qui caractérise la destruction. Oui, décidément il savoure son tableau couleur carmin. Elle brûle, elle se consume lentement, elle s'effrite sous les coups impitoyables des flammes, la maison est détruit peu à peu arrachant un sourire satisfait au vieil homme posé non loin de là. Vivement qu'il finisse son travail, exterminer tout ces trouble fêtes, ces _sales_ Aurors!La lueur des flammes illumine la nuit sans lune, soudainement un son aigu sort de sa baguette magique. C'était le signal de départ, désormais plus de retour en arrière, juste un avenir remplit de meurtres, de sadisme et de colère trop longtemps contenu. Ses acolytes et lui se rassemblent avec appréhension en voyant débarquer leur machine de guerre se poser lourdement sur la terre. Ses ailes se replient, un grondement retentit en écho avec les cris d'agonie qui sortent de la maison en feu, ce spectacle ils les savourent tous, ce nectar de violence...cette sensation exquise d'être supérieur aux autres. L'excitation monte en flèche dans les membres,chaque muscle, chaque partie du corps de la bête qui trépigne d'impatience, ses pupilles fluorescente reflétant la scène. Le maître voit bien que la bête est à bout, qu'elle est sur le point d'attaquer à nouveau alors il pointe sa baguette sur son jouet, celui qui lui permettra de recommencer le temps de Terreur, le temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un cri de douleur sort de la gueule de la bête, gémissante, douloureuse,elle avait compris le message, elle devait plier l'échine -et c'est ce qu'elle fit sous les ricanements des autres.-

-N'est-ce pas ironique?, fit le maître, _La _bête de Poudlard s'incline devant nous?

Un homme plus petit que les autres, un regard de fouine sourit avec démence:

-La bête salvatrice de Poudlard sera leur perte! Vite,vite, Darwin, attaquons Poudlard et tout ces Sang-de-Bour...

-Tais-toi!, siffla Darwin avec irritation, avant...Avant d'instaurer la Terreur débarrassons nous des Aurors, ces enquiquineurs, mais je vous prévient, menaça t-il de sa baguette, _je_ m'occupe personnellement du cas d'Harry Potter et personne d'autre!

-Quoi? Non, Darwin tu n'auras pas la gloire à toi tout seul! Tu n'es pas le seul partisans du Seigneur!Et sûrement pas son préféré!

La colère traversa les yeux de Darwin qui se retourna face à face avec l'homme à tête de fouine:

-Ah vraiment? Et toi qu'as-tu de plus que moi? Ce n'est pas toi qui a rassemblé tout ce monde ici, ni toi qui à réussit à trouver la bête, et c'est encore moins toi qui à passé _vingt-ans _à soumettre la bête! Alors dit moi, Eckert, qui es-tu pour prétendre le droit d'achever le Survivant?...Alors, réponds!

Le fameux Eckert pâlissait à chaque phrase de Darwin, il déglutit difficilement pour lui répondre, il ne l'avouerais jamais mais à cet instant précis, il avait peur, terriblement peur, sa main gauche tremblait nerveusement:

-Ri,rien Darwin... Tu as raison, c'est toi qui achèveras Potter et sa famille... Je me suis laissé aller...

Le maître fit une moue pensive avant de sourire:

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends... dit-il lentement.

L'homme à la tête de fouine soupira de soulagement, mais il se crispa quand Darwin qui jouait avec sa baguette reprit la parole:

-Cependant je te trouves bien impertinent Eckert... A en croire je dirais même que tu doutes de moi...

-Non! N-no-non, je ne d-doutes pas de toi, j'ai eu tort!

-C'est vrai tu as eu tort... Quel dommage, je vais devoir me trouver un autre informateur...

De sa baguette, il pointa Eckert qui étouffa un crie de surprise, la bête qui jusqu'à là c'était calmé s'anima soudain:

-Il est temps ma douce de déguster, annonça Darwin, narquois.

Le hurlement d'Eckert mourut dans sa gorge dans un affreux bruit d'étranglement tandis que la bête l'immobilisait, sa gueule s'approchant à grand pas de la poitrine de l'homme qui se débattait. Elle cracha un liquide visqueux de sa gueule avant de plonger ses crocs dans la chairs pour un seul but: arracher le cœur palpitant de sa proie. Les hurlements d'Eckert montaient en crescendo au fur et à mesure que le liquide _rongeait_ sa peau,son corps.

-D'autres volontaire? Dit-le maître, un sourire mesquin peint sur le visage.

La peau d'Eckert tombait en lambeau, toutes les personnes sauf Darwin détournait le regard devant l'atrocité du repas de la bête. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant des minutes qui parurent une éternité pour les autres, avant que la seule femme du groupe pointe du doigt la maison calcinée, alarmé:

-Regardez! Les Aurors, ils sont là! Fuyons!, glapit-elle.

Trop heureux de s'échapper au regard de braise de Darwin, ils transplanèrent tous, tous sauf Darwin il sortit un petit calepin, il barra le nom des Bowen et transplana à son tour. La bête finit sa bouché et s'effaça elle aussi dans l'ombre.

Plus loin, à Londres dans une maison modeste et spacieuse où plus précisément dans la chambre des parents, un homme remua agité de spasmes, le front en sueur, il marmonnait. Puis comme une vieille amie longtemps oublié, son front le tirailla d'abord doucement puis plus vivement,plus insistante, arrachant l'homme au bras de Morphée, il se tenait le front, un gémissement sourd qui sortit sa femme de sa torpeur. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet pour constater que son mari souffrait, le front brûlant.

-...Harry?Hey, Harry qu'est-ce qui a?

-M-mon front... grogna t-il.

Ginny, se mordit les lèvres indécise avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, le berçant avec tendresse et amour. Bien des minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il puisse soupirer de soulagement, la douleur partie:

-Merci,Ginny.

-Je n'ai rien fait, c'est ta cicatrice n'est-ce pas?

Harry opina de la tête soucieux, ça faisait _vingt-deux_ ans que sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Oui vraiment rien de bon:

-Tu veux en parler, mon chéri?

-Plus tard... Je suis épuisé.

Sa femme sourit et l'enlaça, la berçant encore une fois, elle aussi elle était soucieuse. Les seules fois où la cicatrice d' Harry c'était manifestée c'était le moment où Lord Voldemort était encore ici.


	2. Retrouvailles

Titre:

La Bête.

Auteur: 

La Grande Elvira-baba!

Infos:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling!

Note:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

Chapitre un:

Retrouvailles avec les Jonches-ruines

Harry soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée et reposa la Gazette du Sorcier avec énervement sur la table et relut la première page du journal, une photo représentant une maison brûlée trônait sur le haut du journal:

_« […] Depuis un mois et demi, Londres frémit sous les assauts d'une organisation qui à sauvagement assassinés quatorze personnes soit exactement trois familles à compter d'hier soir. Après la famille Bowen, la famille Campbell nous ajoutons désormais la famille Oward. Le Ministère de la Magie cherche toujours les coupables et le Ministre lui-même __(_**_Kingsley Shacklebolt_**_ ) que les Aurors trouveraient les coupables!D'après mes informations...croustillantes, la raison pour laquelle ces familles sont mortes auraient un rapport avec leur lieu de travail soit au Ministère de la Magie! Qui... »_

-Croustillante,croustillante... Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de _si_ croustillant à ces meurtres! , grogna t-il, non mais vraiment cette _vipère de Skeeter_! Si jamais je l'aperçois ne ser...

-Papa? Tu n'es pas au boulot?

Il se retourna vers Lily qui venait manifestement de se lever, d'après ces yeux vagues.

-Hé non! J'ai décidé de prendre un peu de repos, pour décompresser, mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux toujours aussi bien y ret...

-Oh c'est génial P'pa!, pépia Lily en se jetant dans les bras de son père pour l'embrasser.

Profitant de l'étreinte, Harry ferma les yeux et oublia le journal et ces articles « croustillants ».

-Papounet?

-Mmh?Toi tu as quelque chose à me demander pour m'appeler comme ça..

-Ouaip chef! Je pourrais inviter mes copines ici?

-Bien sur! Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de demander, ma chérie.

-Si justement, souffla la dernière de la famille, parce que les parents de mes amies veulent aussi venir! Je veux pas moi! Je veux juste mes amies c'est tout!, geignit-elle.

-Oh...

Oui, en effet il comprenait pourquoi maintenant, il roula des yeux un instant exaspérait. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Lily la devança:

-Pourquoi font-ils autant de manière? On dirait que les adultes te considèrent comme une bête de foire! Tout ce qu'ils désirent c'est rencontré le célèbre Harry Potter! Le Survivant, Celui qui à vaincu le plus grand mage noir du monde, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis des lustres, le plus fort, le plus..., Lily rougit en voyant le sourire goguenard de son père, oups, elle s'était enflammé -une fois de plus- mais elle était si fière d'avoir un père comme lui!... Herm, je disais que les adultes veulent absolument te rencontrer comme Harry Potter, pas comme mon père...termina t-elle.

-Ne dis pas ça, de toute façon je n'accepterais pas qu'ils viennent si c'est pour ça! Par contre tes amies je veux bien... Sauf si tu fais un caprice comme la semaine dernière hum? Dit son père ,sérieux.

- Oui, papa...

Sa fille toussota, gênait, elle se rappelait très bien pourquoi elle avait été punie... Ils étaient au chemin de Traverse lorsqu'elle avait commencé à supplier ses parents de lui achetaient un balai comme ces frères sauf qu'elle le désirait rouge bordeaux. Et évidemment, Lily avait commencé à râler. Ginny, sa mère, avait haussé la voix en lui faisant les gros yeux mais Harry c'était contenté de dire calmement, sans s'énerver qu'une fois rentré à la maison, elle aurait droit à une correction. Tout de suite elle s'était calmé et malgré tous ces efforts pour se faire pardonner, une fois à la maison son père l'avait emmené dans le salon, donné une fessé (c'est simple mais très humiliant pour les enfants ^o^) en la sermonnant _et_ lui interdit de voler, sortir avec ses amies pendant quatre jours.

-... Oh, P'pa! Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je te présente Leïa et ses parents, eux au moins ils sont vraiment sympa! Dingue mais tellement marrant!, dit-elle pour changer de sujet et puis Leïa était sa meilleure amie.

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas?, sourit-il, comment s'appelle t-ils?

-Hearst, il y a Leïa et ses parents s'appellent Salim et Luna!

*Tiens, Luna?Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue...ça me manque toutes ces folies comme les J...*

-...Jonches ruines, continua la fillette, inlassable.

Harry s'étouffa avec le thé qu'il venait de portait à ses lèvres, surpris.

-Pardon?Tu as bien dit Jonches ruines Lily?

-Euh oui...Tu sais c'est la mère de Leïa qui dit ça!Pas m...

-Demain, ça te dit de les faire venir mangés?, coupa t-il.

-Vraiment?Oh oui, oui!J'envoie tout de suite un hibou à Leïa , merci papa!

Sa fille s'en alla comme une bien heureuse tandis que son père pouffait de rire tout seul devant son thé à l'idée de revoir _la_ Luna Lovegood car il n'y avait qu'elle pour parler de ces trucs bizarres. La matinée s'écoula lentement, Harry en profita pour préparait à manger:

-Papaaa... James et Albus ne veulent pas ce réveiller! Il est bientôt l'heure de manger et j'ai faim!

Lily Potter, capricieuse? Noon. Son père soupira et demanda à Lily de terminait de mettre la table pendant qu'il irait lever ces deux marmottes. Le Survivant monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, baguette en main, s'engouffra dans le couloir puis rentra dans la première chambre à droite, celle du plus jeune. Harry secoua doucement l'épaule de son fils, un grognement sortit d'Albus, il recommença une, deux...trois fois puis soupira et sortit de la chambre. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, Lily arriva en courant toute souriante pour voir comment son père allait réveiller ces deux grands et enquiquineurs de frères.

-Un,deux...trois.

-AAAAH!, hurlèrent en échos deux voix.

Soudain, deux garçons sortirent précipitamment de leurs chambres, en caleçon, trempés et passablement irrités, ils s'exclamèrent d'une seule et même voix:

-Ça va pas? Pourquoi t'as fait ça P'pa!

Lily, était pliée en deux des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues bien roses:

-Ça c'est du super réveil papa!

-C'est l'heure de manger, ça serait bien que vous descendiez après vous êtes habillés bien sur, votre mère ne devrait pas tarder, ignorant la phrase de sa fille.

Albus grommela quelque chose avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, l'instant d'après il ressortit un en courant pour s'arrêtait devant son père, son doigt pointant son père :

-Mais papa..? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Tu n'es pas au Ministère normalement?

-C'est vrai ça, rajouta James, tu ne rentres que le soir d'hab'.

-Papa à pris des jours de repos pour nous!C'est génial non?, pépia Lily en embrassant ses frères.

-Ouaip!, répondit Albus avant de s'engouffrer définitivement dans la salle de bains.

James sourit à son père, Harry le lui rendit avec un peu plus de mal. Inconsciemment, ces enfants venaient de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas souvent là, accaparer par son métier d' Auror. Harry redescendit l'escalier en menaçant ces fils de descendre avant que Ginny arrivent s'ils voulaient ne pas se faire incendier. Perdus dans ses pensées un peu triste il n'entendit sa femme venir que lorsqu'elle embrassa:

-Pff...Tout ce passé pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que la pluie devienne insupportable! Dommage, Sonia se débrouillait bien pour les buts!, soupira t-elle.

Depuis quatre ans, Ginny formait une équipe féminine de Quidditch qui montait peu à peu en popularité. Pendant le déjeuner Harry annonça que demain soir ils auraient des invités, Lily pris tout de suite la parole et babilla pendant un moment sur la famille Hearst, Ginny se pencha sur l'oreille de son mari et souffla si Lily parlait bien de _la_ Luna qu'ils connaissaient. Harry sourit et acquiesça et ajouta que la famille Weasley ne serait pas de trop (je parle de Ron& Hermione là ) pour le dîner.

Plus tard, dans la soirée Harry se pencha sur un dossier et pas sur n'importe lequel; celui des trois meurtres commis depuis le début des grandes vacances. Les Bowen, les Campbell et maintenant les Oward! Harry était fou de rage en apprenant que les Oward étaient _tous _morts alors qu'il y a trois mois cette famille les avaient invités pour qu'ils puissent célébrer la naissance d'Aurora,leur petite fille, comment pouvait-on être si cruel? Ôtez la vie d'un enfant qui venait tout juste de commencé! Tous, sans exception étaient des Aurors, Kingsley avait ordonné à ces Aurors d'être relativement prudent surtout dans leurs maisons, depuis Harry avait multiplié les sorts de protections, d'alarmes contre intrusions. Il souffla un bon coup, inquiet pour sa famille et pour les Aurors, il se massa les tempes. Grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Hermione et de lui-même, ils avaient fini par découvrir que la magie noire n'était pas la cause première du décès des familles, mais une source de magie puissante et anciennes. Difficile de déterminer à qui appartenait cette magie.

-Harry?

Il sursauta en voyant sa femme devant lui, soucieuse:

-Chéri qu'est ce qui ce passe?C'est ta cicatrice?Elle a recommencé à te faire mal?

-Quoi?Non, non, non... Je réfléchissais, tout ceci m'inquiète (il désigna le dossier), je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer pourquoi les responsable en veulent aux Aurors et surtout comment ont-ils fait pour surprendre non meilleurs Aurors! Je ne doute pas que bientôt nous serons les prochains... James, Albus et notre petite Lily: on devrait peut-être les envoyés au square Grimmaud?

-Quoi? Je refuse de laisser nos enfants seuls dans cette maison! Elle...elle est tellement sinistre, et puis tu sais très bien qu'ils refuseront surtout James il voudra t'accompagner jusqu'au bout...Comme on dit « tel père, tel fils »!

Harry sourit un bref instant:

-Tu sais très bien que moi non plus j'aimerais éviter qu'ils résident là-bas, mais cette bâtisse profite des meilleurs protections, plus efficace que Poudlard grâce aux ancêtres de Sirius et à Dumbledore, elle est incartable et Kreattur sera s'occuper d'eux.

-Bon, montres moi ça!Tu vas voir si je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution!, elle arracha des mains le dossier pour l'examiner. Tant que l'on pourra, nos enfants resteront ici!

Normalement, tout Auror qui se respecte se devait de garder confidentielle les affaires du Ministère mais, essayait de faire rentrer ça dans la tête de la sulfureuse rousse? Oh, Harry avait bien essayé de la faire changer d'avis mais après avoir était menacé d'une baguette _et_ d'abstinence pendant un mois vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi il la laissait faire dorénavant!Et puis, un point de vue extérieur pouvait toujours être utile.

-Et s'ils voulaient revenir au temps de Terreur?,demande Ginny.

-J'y ai pensé mais...je ne vois pas pourquoi d'un côté ils le feraient: Voldemort est bel et bien mort et je suis bien placé pour le savoir!, dit-il bougon, en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Oh 'Ry! Tu sais très bien que cet enfoir...pardon Voldemort était un manipulateur hors pair! Imagine un peu, il embobine un de ces Mangemorts -ce ne sera pas la première fois j'en suis sûre!-pour qu'il puisse penser être digne de Voldemort, d'être son successeur si tu préfère. Il y a toujours des Mangemorts en liberté malgré tout vos efforts.

-Un successeur? Il ne pensait même pas mourir! Tom était si présomptueux, non, impossible ça ne tiens pas la route!

-Ce qui n'est pas possible c'est que tu es têtu comme une mule et que tu n'acceptes pas que je t'aide!, répliqua Ginny outré.

Harry qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon, s'interrompit, hébété face au regard boudeur de son épouse. Il eu un sourire malicieux,l'enlaça et chercha à l'embrasser:

-Bien sur que je veux que tu m'aides _Ginevra Weasley Potter, _mais tu vas trop loin dans ton raisonnement ma puce. Et ils ne restent que trois Mangemorts vivant et deux disparus depuis la grande Bataille.

Ginny avait tiqué légèrement lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom complet (pour sa plus grande honte pensa t-elle... Ginevra, non mais!)

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils se passent dans leurs esprits tordus de Mangemorts et puis _moi_ j'extrapole au moins!

Le brun rit sous cape pour ne pas la vexer, leva sa main d'un simple geste et les feuilles éparpillés du dossier se rangèrent docilement dans le dossier. Parfois c'était utile la magie sans baguette! Il adressa un sourire charmeur à sa femme qui la fit rougir de plaisir, Harry déposa un baiser volatile sur Ginny:

-Je me pencherais sur ton idée promis,chérie. Pour l'instant je pense à autre chose... termina-t-il en couvrant de baisers l'épaule de sa femme.

Ginny sourit grandement avant d'engager un baiser enflammé avec le Survivant, tout en l'embrassant ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant aux chambres à coucher. James qui avait laissé sa porte grande ouverte, installait sur son lit il écrivait une lettre soigné, peut-être pour l'élue de son cœur? Car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quoiqu'il en soit en voyant ses parents collés étroitement l'un à l'autre dans le couloir, il leva les yeux au plafond et gémit:

-Pitié... Je ne veux pas imaginer surtout pas!, s'exclama-t-il rouge comme une tomate.

Un gémissement et une porte qui claque lui répondit. James baissa les yeux vers son parchemin et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait avant que ses parents ne le dérangent outrageusement!

-Papa, papa, ils arrivent!C'est moi qui ouvre!, cria Lily avec joie vite suivi par Gabrielle et Rose un peu plus loin.

Dans le salon, Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ginny souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Qui l'aurait cru? Que Loufo-pardon chérie- je veux dire Luna se serait marié? Et eue un enfant!, entama Ron sur un ton de connivence.

-Pas nous, s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

Ron tritura sa barbe naissante (il voulait savoir s'il avait la classe avec ça.) et rajouta:

-J'me demande à quoi ressemble son mari et si elle est toujours marrante.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Harry se leva:

-Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre nos invités.

Ils sortirent de salon pour s'avancer dans le hall où attendaient trois personnes avec les filles. La tignasse rousse de Lily bougeait au même rythme qu'elle tournoyait autour des invités. Ginny appela les garçons qui étaient restés en haut. Et là, ils restèrent sur les fesses en reconnaissant l'ancienne Serdaigle. Luna avait toujours ses cheveux d'un blond pâle, plus long et moins sale et toujours ces mêmes yeux rêveurs. Son visage exprimait toujours ce petit air de folie qui l'habitait même si son sourire remplit de tendresse atténuait le tout. Ses boucles d'oreilles en vifs d'or se balançait avec douceur. Elle était habillée d'une robe jaune simple et élégante, une ceinture de soie verte entourant son buste, juste en dessous de ses seins. Ils étaient tous ébahis par Luna qui allié à la fois beauté&folie. Leurs yeux se détournèrent d'elle pour détailler son époux. Son mari, lui au premier regard semblé austère à toute joie avec ses lunettes rectangulaires en métal sombre, une barbe châtain clair mangé sa mâchoire carré et imposante. Un costume trois pièces élégant. Ce couple étaient le parfait opposé. Mais Harry distingua dans les yeux verts foncés du mari de Luna, un air rieur et affectueux qui enlevait un peu son air si rigide. Ron lui restait toujours bouche bée, intimidé par la carrure imposante de l'invité, plus grand que _lui_. Quant-à leur fille, elle tenait beaucoup de sa mère: des yeux bleus rêveurs, une démarche sautillante, pleine de joie un sourire éclatant accrochait sur son visage. Seul ses cheveux tenait de son père à première vue. Albus regardait d'un air intéressait cette dernière, qu'il trouvait mignonne avec sa robe blanche où un oiseau s'amusait à sauter de branches en branches, même si son collier de bouchons au bière au beurre lui donnait un air...bizarre? Ginny fut la première à réagir et enlaça avec force Luna dans ses bras.

-Oh Luna! Quel plaisir de te voir ça fait tellement longtemps! On a bien essayé de te cherché mais on n'avait pas pensé que tu te serais marié!

Luna sourit avec malice:

-Oui, ça faisait longtemps Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Har... Oh! Harry regarde sur ton épaule! Un Bibolops est là!C'est très bien Harry, c'est signe de chance!

Harry étouffa un rire et enlaça également la femme en face d'elle pendant que le reste faisait les présentations:

-Salim Hearts, ravi de vous connaître et soulagé que personne ne s'enfuit en courant en entendant

ma femme parlait de Ronflaks Cornus ou autres!, dit-il d'une voix digne et charmante.

Les présentations faitent tous les enfants s'engouffrèrent en courant malgré les cris indignés d'Hermione et Ginny en hauts,Al' suivant de près sa sœur et sa meilleure amie qui plaisait de plus en plus au plus jeune fils de la famille Potter. dans les escaliers laissant les adultes se dirigeaient vers le salon qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants plus tôt. James redescendit quelque temps plus tard, bien vêtu, entra dans le salon et supplia ses parents de le laisser sortir ce soir avec un de ses amis. Sa mère refusa directement:

-Enfin James!Ça ne se fait pas! On a des invités donc c'est non.

-Mais maman..., James geignit puis regarda droit dans les yeux son père essayant de faire passer un message par le biais des yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre:

-Laisse-le Ginny, James vas-y mais rentre ce soir avant une heure du matin si tu ne veux pas te retrouver coincés dehors par les sorts de la Maison, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

James se détendit, embrassa son père et sa mère vite fait avant de s'éclipser avant que sa mère ne revienne à la charge. La rousse foudroya du regard son mari:

-Comment veux-tu que ton fils m'obéisse si tu lui cèdes tout?, siffla-t-elle.

-Je ne lui cède pas tout d'abord et puis James va bientôt être majeur autant lui lâcher un peu la bride Gin'.

Elle allait répliquait lorsque Hermione qui sentait la moutarde montait au nez de Ginny et Harry les interrompit en s'adressa vivement à Luna:

-Alors Luna, comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés?

Salim toussa et rosit pour la forme ce qui attira l'attention de tous. A leur grande surprise Salim retira ses lunettes les nettoya et les remit d'un geste nerveux, Luna décida de prendre la parole:

-Oh... c'était chez Ollivander, j'étais venue m'acheter une nouvelle baguette après l'avoir cassé pendant la Guerre. Salim était devenu l'assistant d'Ollivander c'est lui qui m'a donné ma nouvelle baguette, une très bonne- je pense qu'il est bien meilleur que le vieux Ollivander. (son mari rougit)... Ensuite je pense qu'il m'a fait la cour pendant...Je ne sais plus,deux ans, 'Lim?

-Euh... Sept ans plus exactement, amour, répondit-il.

-Tant que ça?, s'écria Ron, mais tu n'en avais pas marre à la fin d'attendre comme une vieille chaussette?

-Toujours autant de tact Ronnie, soupira Hermione mi-sérieuse mi-amusé.

Salim rit devant la franchise du roux et répondit avec plus de confiance:

-Oh si! Parfois je laissais tombé mais à chaque fois je revenais voir Luna, la suppliait de m'épouser: j'étais fou amoureux dès l'instant où je l'ai vu entrer dans la boutique.

Les femmes présentes (sauf Luna) soupirèrent de concert en se disant que leurs maris devraient-être aussi _romantique_ que Salim. Luna reprit pensivement:

-J'ai accepté quelques années plus tard,à 25 ans je crois, il en avait 30 et voilà. Après Leïa est venue au monde, j'étais contente, très...Mais je ne savais pas comment appeler ma fille. Salim m'a dit que « Leïa » lui irait bien, en langue ancienne je crois que ça veut dire...

-«L'Union Éternelle », répliqua Hermione, émue. Oh Ron, au prochain enfant tu as intérêt de me trouver un nom aussi beau et cherché que Leïa tu m'entends!

Ron rougit fortement et balbutia quelques mots « autre enfant...'Mione? », sa femme fit un grand sourire, une main sur le ventre:

-Eh oui,Ronald Weasley!, puis elle se tourna vers Harry et les autres, je suis enceinte de deux mois!

Rayonnante de bonheur, elle accepta avec une joie sincère l'étreinte de Salim et de Ginny pendant que Ron jouait les clignotant en virant un coup blanc et un coup rouge pivoine. Harry se retint de rire pour ne pas mettre encore plus dans l'embarras son meilleur ami qui s'exclama toujours en bafouillant:

-Hermione chéri...Je-je oui! C'est top, oui vraiment tip-top mais..., sa voix trembla,un quatrième enfant? Je vais être père tous les ans ou quoi?

-Ron arrêtes de faire ton rabat-joie! Rose à 14 ans, Hugo 13 et Gabrielle dix ans. Je ne fais pas _tous_ les ans des enfants!Et à qui la faute hein?, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Il ne pipa mot tandis que tout le monde éclataient de rire, même Harry n'y tenant plus. Le roux n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans sa tête « quatre...c'est le quatrième...Quatre! » C'est sur cette ambiance de camaraderie que Luna déclara d'une voix traînante:

-C'est vraiment bien chez vous... Il y a quatre Bibolops dans le salon...On devrait peut-être déménager de Norwich pour venir à Londres Linou?

-Si tu le veux mon amour, tout ce que peut te donner le monde je te le donnerais, murmura-t-il.

Nouveau soupire de la gente féminine, touché par les paroles de Salim.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est grand temps de manger!Il est vingt-et-une heures et quelques.

Ça c'était Harry qui déclara ça en se levant du fauteuil, il indiqua au Hearts la salle à manger et Salim songeait que sa fille c'était légèrement trompé quand elle disait que les Potter habités dans une maison, c'était un manoir! Somptueux,lumineux et chaleureux. Il avait remarqué des portraits accrochait un peu partout mais surtout des photos des enfants. Harry remarqua son regard intrigué et répondit à sa question muette:

-Ce manoir appartient aux Potter depuis bien longtemps, je l'ai hérité après la défaite de Voldemort. Il est magnifique, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir y accéder. J'ai mis du temps à l'aménager comme je le voulais il était un peu trop sombre et trop de portraits gâchaient l'espace.

-Vous avez jetés les portraits?,demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oh non, rit-il, j'ai gardé les portraits que je voulais et le reste je les ai placés dans une pièce exprès. Je ne veux pas habiter dans les vestiges du passé de mes ancêtres. Je privilégie juste quelques portraits, là (il désigna à sa droite un grand tableau) c'est la famille de mon père et de ce côté celle de ma mère. Sinon toutes les photos ou portraits sont de ma famille.

Salim acquiesça, il comprenait. Venant lui-même d'une famille de Sang-Purs il savait à quel point cela pouvait être oppressant de voir chacun de vos ancêtres observés chaque fait et gestes.

-Ce manoir est élégant et chaleureux, ça change tellement des manoirs! Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous rencontrer vous et votre famille, votre petite Lily est si dynamique!, sourit-il.

-Et capricieuse vous oubliez, rajouta Ginny qui avait suivit la conversation.

-Comme toutes les filles tu veux dire Ginny!, suivit Ron.

Pour la peine, il se prit une taloche derrière la tête de la part de sa femme et un regard noir de la part de sa sœur. Salim le regarda et dit:

-Mr Weasley trouvez-vous ma femme capricieuse?, dit-il avec sérieux même si au fond c'était juste pour s'amuser.

Amusement que Ron ne perçut pas, il secoua la tête et bégaya quelques mots pour tenter de se justifier mais Luna l'arrêta:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, Salim se pait de ta baguette c'est tout.

-Oh...Euh,bah... A TABLE LES ENFANTS!, hurla-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Tout le monde sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ça. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et grommela:

-Il ne changera jamais celui-là j'vous jure!

Quand t-ils passèrent à table, une ambiance de joyeux luron régnait, tissant des liens indélébiles avec les Hearts. Albus en particulier rayonnait et participait volontiers aux conversations diverses, un sourire de trois kilomètres accrochait au visage. Sans le vouloir (ou pas), il avait surpris une conversation de sa sœur avec les autres filles dont Leïa. Il se le remémora avec délices en fourrant dans sa bouche une patate toute chaude.

Flash-back:

Rose s'entraînait sur des sorts simples dans la chambre de Lily tout en écoutant les meilleures amies se parlaient. Elle gardait un œil sur petite sœur Gabrielle, qui somnolait sur un fauteuil moelleux. Lily faisait de grands gestes tout en parlant faisant rire Leïa.

-J'espère que cette année à Poudlard, les garçons seront moins arrogant et plus responsable!Toujours en train de chercher des Noises!Ils ont beau être mignons ils sont bagarreurs!

-Oui, l'année dernière un troisième année n'arrêtait pas de t'embêter parce que son père avait été un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui! Heureusement que ton frère était là!

-James?

-Mais non! Je parle d'Albus! Il a été très courageux à ce moment-là!C'était admirable est digne d'un vrai Gryffondor!, termina Leïa, écarlate.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Albus qui sortait de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains suspendit son pas pour écouter le reste de la conversation à travers la porte à demie ouverte plus qu'intéressait.

-Hm...c'est vrai!D'habitude Al' est plutôt calme, il ne cherche pas les embrouilles comme James, rit Lily, mais je suis super fière d'avoir des grands-frères comme eux même s'ils sont chiant parfois. Tu ne le répéteras pas hein?Je veux pas que mes frères le sachent!

-Promis, mais toi non plus tu ne dit pas ce que je t'ai dit sur Albus!

Alors comme ça, elle le trouvait _courageux_? Il rougit de plaisir avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre. Rose, elle avait vu le petit espion et soupira intérieurement quant-elle vit Albus visiblement heureux et _intéressait_ par la brunette. Elle abaissa sa baguette avec lassitude:

-J'aimerais parler à maman, chuchota-t-elle pour soi.

Fin flash-back

La fin du dîner s'acheva bien tard, tous les enfants c'étaient endormis dans le salon, le ventre repus. Les parents discutaient tranquillement dans la salle à manger quand la porte d'entrée claqua, Harry se leva sachant très bien qui c'était pendant que Ginny négociait pour que les Weasley et les Hearts restent dormir ici plutôt que de rentrer.

-Salut P'pa, dit James, merci de m'avoir dit oui, si tu l'avais pas fait maman aurait vraiment dit non.

-De rien, je veux bien t'aider mais tu ne devrais pas en parler à ta mère depuis le temps?, répliqua son père en baissant le ton.

James baissa la tête, gêné:

-Si...Mais c'est m'man, pas envie de la décevoir ou quoi que soit d'autre...

Harry secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas le dire:

-Ce qui la décevrait ce que tu lui caches justement!

James releva sa tête vers son père et grimaça:

-Même si maman le dit pas, je sais qu'elle veut une famille et tout ce qui s'en suit...

-Ah!Je comprends enfin, Harry se pinça les lèvres et entoura de son bras les épaules de son fils comme pour le rassurer, ta mère ne désire pas vraiment une grande famille, au contraire!Elle vient d'une famille nombreuse et sais justement que ce n'est pas tout le temps facile. Si elle le fait c'est pour moi je crois...

-Pour toi Papa?Ben pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis orphelin, mes parents ont été tués par Tom Jedusor, j'ai été placé dans une famille qui ne m'aimait pas, me maltraitait et Moldus de surcroit. Pour moi, Poudlard était et restera je crois ma première maison, mon premier foyer. J'ai commencé à connaître l'amour maternel avec votre grand-mère Molly. Et puis quand tu es venue j'ai eu la joie de connaître l'amour et la joie avec Ginny. Ta mère ne désires pas une grande famille, peu importe le nombre tout ce que nous désirons moi en particulier c'est d'être une famille unie.

James resta un moment silencieux,c'était la première fois que son père parlait de lui, lui qui était toujours si muet lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sa vie ou de son passé. Bien sur James comme tout le monde sorciers savait les exploits qu'avait effectué mais c'était tout. Son fils était fier de son père, qu'il se soit confié:

-Merci papa, c'est la première fois que tu parles de toi... Tu sais, M'man dit toujours que parlait de certains souvenirs peut soulager...Enfin,bref! Merci Papa, je vais essayer de parler à maman mais peut-être pas tout de suite.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Potter!

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avant de se séparer, son fils partant se coucher. Harry lui s'avança vers la salle à manger où des voix s'élevaient, Ron sourit à son ami et secoua la tête avec exagération avant de prendre une pose mélodramatique:

-Nous n'avons point pu combattre contre ma chère sœur! J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que nous allons rester dormir ici 'Mione et moi.

-Et nous aussi,ajouta Luna.

-Génial Ginny!Toujours aussi persuasif!

Sa femme leva le pouce en signe de victoire, fière d'elle. Ils montèrent ensemble pour désigner les chambres aux couples. Pour les enfants, Al' dormit avec son frère libérant ainsi la place pour Rose et Gabrielle. Lily dormirait dans sa chambre avec Leïa.

Au loin, ou plus précisément en Écosse, Darwin hurla de douleur pour la énième fois consécutive. Il eu besoin de toutes ses forces pour attraper sa baguette tombait à terre, la pointa sur l'objet de ses malheurs et sortit avec fracas du cachot. Pantelant, le sang coulant à flot de son bras droit, Darwin eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler ses elfes de maisons avant de tomber à terre. Des bruits sourds raisonnés sur la porte de métal du cachot ainsi que des grognements sourds. Avec un « crac » plusieurs elfes de maison arrivèrent avec divers bandages et potions:

-Sale Potter! Je vais te dépecer vivant!, jura-t-il, tes petits vont mo...urir...

Souffrant le martyre et humilié, le vieil homme cria sur ses elfes:

-Bandes d'incapables!Ramenez-moi dans ma chambre, appelez Astrid! Quand l'été s'achèvera j'me ferais un plaisir de vous trucider avec la Bête!


End file.
